1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc brake for vehicles which incorporates into the structure thereof the vehicle steering knuckle and wheel bearing.
2. Prior Art
Vehicle disc brakes have, in the past, been provided as a separate component with respect to the steering knuckle and wheel bearing. However, disc brakes are closely associated with both the steering knuckle and wheel bearing and it would be desirable from the design and manufacturing viewpoint to functionally integrate these three components so that in effect, both the steering knuckle and wheel bearing would serve double duty. Such a construction would not only reduce the number of elements necessary for the overall construction but would also reduce the number of steps necessary to assemble the componentry.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,221, Pringle, Mar. 2, 1976 illustrates an attempt in this direction. However, Pringle does not integrate the bearing and steering knuckle into an arrangement wherein these components form an operative part of the disc brake as well as the usual functions, nor does he provide a bearing construction which is self contained and which may also be utilized as a wheel hub as in the present invention.
It is also desirable in such a construction to utilize a steering knuckle which is fabricated from sheet metal as opposed to the conventional casting or forging processes. Pringle does illustrate a pressed metal steering knuckle. Similar steering knuckles are illustrated in Epner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,394, Feb. 11, 1975 and Sampatacos, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,415, July 31, 1973. However, the sheet metal knuckle of the present invention incorporates brake cylinder structure as a fixed part thereof which permits utilization in the brake structure without the separate provision of cylinder means. Additionally, a separate steering arm does not have to be provided, the steering arm being integral with the knuckle. Epner et al does illustrate such an integral steering arm. However, he must crimp the steering arm which involves a separate operation. The steering arm of the knuckle of the present invention is not crimped, a steering rod being used to provide structural rigidity therefor.
The disc brake of the present invention employs a self-contained bearing having a casing with an angular outer periphery which mates with an angular opening provided in the brake disc, with the disc being slidably received on the bearing casing. A similar disc and hub construction is illustrated in Strain et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,704, Feb. 8, 1966. However, the Strain et al construction is not otherwise similar. The present arrangement permits disc movement on the hub for wear adjustment. Similar disc movement is provided for in the Pringle patent. However, such an arrangement is not incorporated into a cooperative relationship with the wheel bearing casing.